


1977?! You've Got To Be Kidding

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders' Era, Not Canon Compliant, Severus hasn't joined the Death Eaters yet, Smart Harry, Time Travel, Voldemort is rising in power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: As Voldemort dies Harry vanishes into thin air only to reappear in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in 1977 at the Opening Feast.Re-enrolling at Hogwarts as a seventh year, Harry could now focus on his grades and make new friends.





	1977?! You've Got To Be Kidding

Just as Voldemort's snake-like body fell to the ground, Harry felt a hook at his navel, similar to that of a port-key, pull at him as screams from around him reached his ears. 

Everything swirled out of focus and what could have only been a half a second later, Harry felt like he was falling. On instinct Harry turned in air and shot as many cushioning charms as he could under his body. 

White noise was all that Harry heard as he fell onto a familiar table, getting to his feet, Harry's body was sore, pumping adrenaline through his every vein, helping his body ignore the agonizing pain that he would feel when his fight-or-flight left his body. 

Fear for his life had been the only thing keeping Harry from total exhaustion, now that Harry found himself in a panic, not knowing how he had been transported, where he was, or how he could get out alive, a new wave of adrenaline coursed through his body. 

Looking like a mad-man, Harry was quick with his wand and shot out ten body binds within seconds as he whirled around, trying to take in his surroundings as swiftly as possible. 

Shouts and screams echoed through the Great Hall and it seemed the fact that he was in a place familiar had pierced Harry's brain and he froze for a split second. 

Jumping off the table, the Ravenclaw table, Harry backed himself into a corner, his intuition controlling his body for a few moments to make sure no one was behind him. His mind was still firmly in battle mode and didn't immediately recognize any familiar faces. 

It was only when many adults - Professors he would realize later - had their wands pointed at him that Harry recognize a face. Two really. A woman, much younger than he remembered, and a man, still elderly but much, much younger than he had ever seen - except in memories. 

"Professor Dumbledore?!" Harry could not identify the emotions that rushed through him. Panic, anguish, relief, fear, confusion, disbelief, and shock. 

Raising his wand higher in defense, Harry swung his eyes back and forth between all the Professors. He recognized his Transfiguration Professor and his Charms Professor, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick respectively. 

"Do I know you young man?" Dumbledore asked genially, his grandfatherly appearance and tone started to tick Harry off. The man he had admired and looked up to had signed his death warrant, had raised him like a pig for slaughter. 

"How did I get here?!" Harry demanded, breathing heavily and shakily as he favored his left leg. 

"Do you know where here is boy?" An unknown man asked, his wand raised weakly, he was obviously not familiar with a dueling stance. 

"Hogwarts of course!" Harry snapped and spared a quick moment to glance around. Hogwarts was standing, not in pieces like he had remembered just hours before he had defeated Voldemort. 

"What is your name, my dear boy?" Albus lowered his wand, though Harry knew that the sorcerer was very capable in wandless magic, and gestured for the others to lower their wands as well. It was obvious that the other professors were uncomfortable with the order but did as told. 

"Harry Potter," his lips moved before his mind caught up to what he had said. Gasps and whispers broke out over the room. 

"Son, you must be mistaken, the Potter's only have one son." 

Lowering his own wand, Harry searched the faces of those peering at him. Out of instinct, Harry looked to the Gryffindor table, and his eyes met familiar amber eyes. Remus, a young Remus. Harry wanted to weep, next to him was a young Sirius. Sirius. Flashes of Sirius falling into the Veil plagued Harry for what felt like long minutes, but was only a few seconds, before Harry was able to push it away. 

Looking a few seats to the sides of his Godfather and honorary Godfather, Harry felt his breath catch. His mum, beautiful and young, alive and breathing, staring at him curiously while clutching his father's arm. And his father, Merlin Harry felt he was going to collapse, was watching him closely, his wand peeking out of his sleeve, ready to protect himself and Lily. 

Reality struck Harry like the Knight Bus. He was in the past, it was the only explanation, although Harry would try to deny it when he woke the next day, hoping it was only a dream. 

"P-Professor?" Harry turned back to Albus Dumbledore shakily, his breathing coming in quick and shallow. "What year is it?" 

The question caused gasps to escape lips all around the room and the eyes of all the Professor's to widen. "1977 my dear boy, what year is it supposed to be?" The question caused a pregnant pause. 

"May second, 1998." The answer was met with disbelief from the students, and growing horror from the professors. 

The next few minutes passed in a flurry. Dumbledore held him behind as McGonagall had the Perfects take all the children off to their dorms. All the professors stayed behind and soon only the adults and Harry were the only ones left. 

Ushered into the room off to the side of the head table, where Harry had gone when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, and he was sat in a chair and all the adults stood around the room. 

A vial was shoved in his face by a younger, though not young, Horace Slughorn. "Truth Serum," the man answered, sighing because he knew that drinking the potion was necessary to earn the trust of his late mentor. 

At first Harry was confused as to why Veritaserum was not used but a voice, that sounded remarkably like Hermione, told him that that particular potion had been invented by Severus Snape early on in his Potion Mastery. 

Downing the potion in one go, Harry grimaced at the horrible taste and waited for a few seconds while the potion took effect. 

"What is your name?" Albus asked, the other Professors fell silent and watched with baited breath as Harry opened his mouth to answer. 

"Harrison James Potter, though I go by Harry." The drone of his voice assured his honesty. 

"What is your birthday?" 

"July thirty-first 1980." 

"Who are your parents?" 

"Lily Potter nee Evans, and James Potter." 

After many questions to confirm that he was indeed from the future and hadn't purposely gone back in time, nor knew how it had happened, the Headmaster told McGonagall to show him to a private room.  

It was nearing midnight when the potion wore out and the question was put to rest and he was taken to an unused teacher chamber where it was decided that he would stay there until they could figure out how to send him back to his time. 

Warding the room with as many wards as he knew, most which had yet to be invented, and when he finally felt that he was safe, Harry's exhaustion pulled him into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Waking up early, as he had been raised to, Harry realized he had brought nothing back with him except what he had been carrying on him when he was taken back. His clothes, his wand, a few gold and silver coins, but most importantly; a satchel that carried his invisibility cloak, the photo album, and a few quills and parchment. 

Transfiguring his clothes after sending multiple cleaning charms at the fabric, Harry redressed himself before walking down to the Great Hall, like McGonagall had told him to do, for breakfast. Dumbledore had promised that he would have a solution, short-term, for Harry's problem. 

Walking into the Great Hall, silence descended upon the magnificent room. Albus stood when Harry reached the front of the room, ringing his spoon on his goblet to bring the room's attention to himself. "Students, as I'm sure word has spread about last night, I am here to confirm that yes, the boy in front of me is indeed from the future." 

Whispers broke out all over the room and Harry found himself looking for other familiar faces. It wasn't until he looked over to the Slytherin table that he saw Severus. A freight train of emotions rammed into Harry, leaving him a little short for breath. The younger face of a man that had saved his life more times than he could count. The man that had died without the recognition he had deserved, thought to have been a filthy Death Eater when he was so much more. A man that risked his life every single day for the people that shunned him and wished him a miserable life. 

Remembering the tears Snape had shed for him, in order to give him memories, brought a small amount of resentment toward his mother. It was a pitiful feeling, resenting your parents for what they had done when they were his age. His father was a bully. His mother an awful friend. 

Yes, later on his father loved him and his mother as much as he could, but still, that seed of resentment stayed. Knowing his mother died for him, loved him with all her heart, it still could not erase the pain she had caused to her truly loyal friend by abandoning him when he needed her most, all because he called her a name. That seed grew a small amount every time he thought of it. 

As the headmaster was trying to get the attention of the students, Harry vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make Severus happy, to make sure he lived even if it meant risking his own life. He owed that brave man a handful of life-debts and would forever be grateful to the man. 

Risking a chance, Harry made direct eye contact with the antisocial Slytherin and waved shyly, not wanting to wave boldly and scare off the other. The seventh-year Slytherin gave him a blank look but Harry counted it as a win. Before he could try anything else he was guided closer to the headmaster by McGonagall, Dumbledore was holding the sorting hat. Letting the overly large hat fall onto his head Harry was not surprised for the at to speak. 

"I see we have been here before, though you wouldn't let me sort you in the right place," the hat seemed displeased and Harry wanted to fidget. 

"Gryffindor is my home, I belong there," Harry was desperate to be sorted in Gryffindor, he knew next to nothing about his parents. Sure, he resented their actions but he still yearned to know them, stories told either secondhand or third-hand did not satisfy Harry's curiosity. 

"Not any more my dear child," the hat seemed a bit reluctant to admit this, no doubt not wanting to relay the message to the child. 

"I can't go to Slytherin, half of them have tried to kill me multiple times," trying to reason obviously did not work. 

"Most of those still in Slytherin have not done these deeds, do not know you. Do you not believe in second chances?" With those last words the hat shouted out 'SLYTHERIN" for the hall to hear. The Slytherins clapped happily, the boy from the future would be able to tell them about themselves. 

The other tables couldn't really care less, except two Gryffindors. Lily and James could not tear their eyes away from the teen. They knew he was their son. He had to be, he looked like them, his last name was Potter, and if he was really from the future, then the timing made sense. "He's a Slytherin..." James was conflicted on how he should feel. He was raised to know that Slytherins were evil, though if he had a kid then the child would never be evil. Not with a mother like Lily. 

Lily wanted nothing more than to walk to the Slytherin table and ask the teen hundreds of questions. Before she could convince herself to get up the boy from the future - Harry she reminded herself - sat next to Severus. Turning to James, Lily found him to be glaring at Snape. 

"If Snivellus-" James was cut off by Sirius jumping up and shouting 'get away from him Snivellus!' 

The Gryffindors were shocked when the future Potter stood and shot ten hexes within seconds. His face red with fury as he stormed out of the room, Snape on his heels while a few other Slytherin followed, obviously interested in what the new Slytherin had been saying. 

The Professors were unable to undo the hexes, obviously work from the future, and Sirius was left with a bright red brand on his forehead and many bumps and bruises from the hexes. The brand was unreadable to others but when Sirius looked in the mirror he grew furious and refused to tell anyone what it said. 


End file.
